Chefs
by DemiGirlBomber
Summary: Sasori hates having anyone help him. Demi makes a bet with him that he will fire the new blonde sue-chef. can Sasori prov Demi wrong? or is he falling for her trap? SasoDei rated teen
1. Prolgue

A blonde figure walked over to the kitchen of the restaurant. She carried a tray with dirty dishes on it. She stopped just in front of the door to the kitchen when she heard a loud yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" a man came running out after the yelling. He looked scared to death. He ran as fast as he could out the door, not slowing down once.

The blonde gave a sigh, and walked into the kitchen. Standing there was a red-headed man. He was leaning on the counter. She walked over to him quietly.

"What happened now?" She asked with a sigh.

"The ass hole is a complete idiot! I refuse to work with him any more!" The red head replied without looking at her.

She set down the tray and crossed her arms. "You fired him, didn't you?"

He said nothing.

She shook her head and let out a sigh, "You can't keep firing people. You have to learn to control you're anger."

"Shut up!"

She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You know I'm right Sasori. That's the fourth sue-chief this month! You can't just keep firing people because they make one mistake. What did he do anyways?"

"He put in to much garlic." He replied.

"Sasori!"

"What?! It was too much! He was a complete idiot! Professional my ass!"

The blonde shook her head at him. "That doesn't mean you fire him! He's A 'sue'-chief! You're the 'head'-chief! That means you're supposed to teach him!"

Sasori just huffed. "Like I give a shit. I don't even want a sue-chief. I can do it by myself."

"You know that's not the point. Pein said he wants you to have one, so you have no choice."

Sasori turned to face her, revealing his red-ish brown eyes. "I don't care! They're useless."

The girl sighed. "Can't you go one day without losing your temper and firing someone?"

Sasori glared at her. "What are you talking about, Demi? I don't always lose my temper. Only when there's an idiot in my way."

The blonde, Demi, smirked. "Oh really? I bet you wouldn't be able to fire a sue-chief in a month without losing your temper at him or her! In fact, you wouldn't be able to last a year!" she crossed her arms.

Sasori looked at her. "I bet I could."

Demi smiled at him. "Oh really? Alright, I bet you can't go for…an entire year without firing someone for the smallest reason, or losing your temper."

Sasori raised an eye brow at her. "What's in it for you?"

She gave him an evil grin. "If you can't, you'll make all my meals for a month and you'll cater my future wedding…for free!"

Sasori smirked at her. Alright, but if I win, you'll shut up for a month, which means you don't bug anyone or tease them, and you have to give me half your pay check for the entire month!"

Demi nodded her head. "Alright then, I accept!"

They shook hands to seal they're deal. After Demi grabbed her purse and walked out the back of the restaurant in the kitchen. Sasori watched her go out and sighed.

Before Demi left, she looked over her shoulder and smirked. 'Win, win!'


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde figure walked over to the kitchen of the restaurant. She carried a tray with dirty dishes on it. She stopped just in front of the door to the kitchen when she heard a loud yelling.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" a man came running out after the yelling. He looked scared to death. He ran as fast as he could out the door, not slowing down once.

The blonde gave a sigh, and walked into the kitchen. Standing there was a red-headed man. He was leaning on the counter. She walked over to him quietly.

"What happened now?" She asked with a sigh.

"The ass hole is a complete idiot! I refuse to work with him any more!" The red head replied without looking at her.

She set down the tray and crossed her arms. "You fired him, didn't you?"

He said nothing.

She shook her head and let out a sigh, "You can't keep firing people. You have to learn to control you're anger."

"Shut up!"

She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You know I'm right Sasori. That's the fourth sue-chief this month! You can't just keep firing people because they make one mistake. What did he do anyways?"

"He put in to much garlic." He replied.

"Sasori!"

"What?! It was too much! He was a complete idiot! Professional my ass!"

The blonde shook her head at him. "That doesn't mean you fire him! He's A 'sue'-chief! You're the 'head'-chief! That means you're supposed to teach him!"

Sasori just huffed. "Like I give a shit. I don't even want a sue-chief. I can do it by myself."

"You know that's not the point. Pein said he wants you to have one, so you have no choice."

Sasori turned to face her, revealing his red-ish brown eyes. "I don't care! They're useless."

The girl sighed. "Can't you go one day without losing your temper and firing someone?"

Sasori glared at her. "What are you talking about, Demi? I don't always lose my temper. Only when there's an idiot in my way."

The blonde, Demi, smirked. "Oh really? I bet you wouldn't be able to fire a sue-chief in a month without losing your temper at him or her! In fact, you wouldn't be able to last a year!" she crossed her arms.

Sasori looked at her. "I bet I could."

Demi smiled at him. "Oh really? Alright, I bet you can't go for…an entire year without firing someone for the smallest reason, or losing your temper."

Sasori raised an eye brow at her. "What's in it for you?"

She gave him an evil grin. "If you can't, you'll make all my meals for a month and you'll cater my future wedding…for free!"

Sasori smirked at her. Alright, but if I win, you'll shut up for a month, which means you don't bug anyone or tease them, and you have to give me half your pay check for the entire month!"

Demi nodded her head. "Alright then, I accept!"

They shook hands to seal they're deal. After Demi grabbed her purse and walked out the back of the restaurant in the kitchen. Sasori watched her go out and sighed.

Before Demi left, she looked over her shoulder and smirked. 'Win, win!'


End file.
